Numerous professional cooking appliances have a cooking vessel, this vessel being able to have a drain hole or evacuation hole for cooking products and/or cooking water or washing water. It is known to equip the drain hole of this type of appliance with a drain plug.
For example, PCT Application No. PCT/US2015/024896 (published as WO 2015/157400 and incorporated herein by reference) discloses a braising pan with a cooking vessel, the drain hole of which is equipped with a filtering drain plug, which is preferably removable, for a drain hole of the cooking vessel, having a stopper designed to shut off the drain hole, and a filter basket which is designed to be received in the drain hole and which is mounted so as to be able to move with respect to the stopper. As described in PCT Application No. PCT/US2015/024467 (published as WO 2015/157152 and incorporated herein by reference), material drained from the drain hole can be delivered to a recovery tank formed within a sliding drawer assembly of the housing of the braising pan, which sliding drawer assembly is raised along the height of housing. Alternatively, material drained from the drain hole can be delivered along a drain path leading to a floor drain below the appliance.
In many cases applicable rules, regulations or codes do not permit draining of various types of material directly to a floor drain. This limit presents a difficulty for users in terms of how to deal with some materials that are drained.
It would be desirable to provide braising pan appliance, or similar kitchen appliance, with a fluid receptacle that is more user friendly.